


a little flash of light

by recitandgo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recitandgo/pseuds/recitandgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No</i> - Allison thinks as she stumbles backwards - <i>I can’t go, not yet, not now, no</i> - when suddenly a red blur pushes her to the ground and out of danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little flash of light

"Isaac!" Allison screams, and her arrow flies straight into the chest of the attacking oni. She lets out a long breath when she see Isaac drop to the ground, hurt but healing.

She steps towards him, but suddenly there’s a _shlick_ of a katana being unsheathed. Allison spins around to see one of the oni rushing towards her. She scrambles for an arrow but there’s no time. _No_ \- she thinks as she stumbles backwards - _I can’t go, not yet, not now, no_ \- when suddenly a red blur pushes her to the ground and out of danger.

The oni’s katana slices the person in the side of their stomach, and Allison struggles to stand again and help. But before she can even move, the red-headed person grabs the oni by the throat one-handed, using the other hand to rip out the oni’s firefly-heart with its claws. The oni explodes into dust, and the metallic clang of its fallen katana echoes through the courtyard.

In the silvery moonlight, Allison can see the red-head’s werewolf sideburns silhouetted clearly. The omega is panting heavily and clutching its bleeding side, breath curling like smoke in the silent air. Slowly the figure straightens up, its claws shrinking into smooth human nails. It starts to turn towards Allison just as her father rushes into the clearing. The werewolf’s head snaps towards Chris, head tilted up and scenting the air. Chris freezes in place, and then instinctively whips out his gun, hands trembling slightly.

"This isn’t possible," Chris says, his voice choked with some emotion Allison can’t quite name. The stranger clears its throat and steps towards him.

"Chris," it says.

Allison knows that voice. She knows it, but she - it can’t be -

"Our lives have always been a little impossible, haven’t they?" says Victoria Argent, and her eyes flash gold.

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dunnnn  
> This was also posted on my teen wolf tumblr [here](http://arrow-argent.tumblr.com/post/80284606387/isaac-allison-screams-and-her-arrow-flies), if you're interested.  
> Comments and criticism welcomed! This is the first ficlet I've written in a while, so I'd love to hear anything you have to say!  
> And if there's any interest in me continuing this au.... well kudos and comments are my inspiration, soooo *hint hint nudge nudge*  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
